


Falling for a Friend and Someone New

by ohmypotter



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypotter/pseuds/ohmypotter
Summary: Many significant moments in Steve's life stem from his best friend, Bucky.The moment he lost everything, and the moment he gained everything.When Steve realizes Bucky is alive, he strives to help is friend remember who he was, no matter the cost.After all, you do crazy things for the ones you love.(originally started out as a one shot, but I decided I wanted to keep going with it)





	Falling for a Friend and Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm Sam!  
> I hope you enjoy

Steve thinks he's always loved Bucky. There was never a day where he didn't gaze on the other boy in absolute adoration. He had adored Bucky and everything he did.

But Steve never realized it was love, until it was far too late.

Steve never understood that the love he felt for his friend went far past a platonic friendship. He never understood that the awful feeling he felt on the "double dates" with Bucky was jealously. He just knew that for some reason, he hated the girls his friend went out with.

He never understood the pride he felt when he realized almost all of Bucky's dates had blonde hair and blue eyes.

He never understood why his dreams weren't filled with girls, they were filled with Bucky.

If you asked Steve before the war, he couldn't explain to you why his heart beat faster when Bucky did simple things with him, to help him. When Bucky skipped work to take care of Steve when he was sick, he didn't understand his heart skipped beats.

Until one day, he did.

It's a shame that was the day Bucky fell off the train.

When his friend was hanging on by one arm, the absolute feeling of trepidation, horror, and fear, was far greater than anything he had every experienced.

And watching Bucky's fingers slip one by one, Steve unable to do anything, he felt as if his whole body was screaming.

But nothing prepared him for watching Bucky fall, screaming from the train. The grief and anger seized him immediately, his heart felt as if it was tearing in two and he didn't know why. He felt as if he had lost half of him, the better part of him.

When Steve was off the train later that day, left to his own thoughts, he hated the way he couldn't even say Bucky's name without crying. When he cried for just one more minute to hold Bucky, to hug him, and to tell him he loves him, that's when Steve realized. That's what made him think.

_Should he really be thinking that about a friend?_

But then that made him think again. When was the last time Bucky could have been considered—honest to god— _only_ a friend. Happy memories of Bucky filled most of the memories throughout his life. Which was more than he could say of any girl. In fact, ever since Bucky came into his life, the only time he worried about girls was when they were throwing themselves over Bucky. He didn't give a damn that they weren't all over him—it was that his friend wasn't all over him.

Steve pushed the picture of him and Buck to the side, and put his head in his hands, crying.

Not only did Steve now mourn the loss of a best friend, he mourned the loss of a love he never knew he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
